Events
These are all the events in Nitro Type in the order that they appeared. 2012 Xmaxx Event The holiday event started on the first day of December at midnight, California time, and had a total of 24 Achievements with 6 being secret Achievements and the other 18 being non-hidden. The only people known to have obtained all the Xmaxx achievements were Andrew, Andy, Roberto, pjcrowley, and poeta. Near the end of the event on December 20th and past you could earn 50% more XP and cash. Click on the December Xmaxx 2012 Cars below to learn more about them. 2013 Summer Event The summer event started on June 7, 2013 which has 27 achievements and has 5 hidden achievements. This event also incorporates the deadline for a car during the event for the first time with the '41 Woodie Deluxx. The only people known to have achieved all the event achievements are Andrew, Doc, and John all which being NTM. During the event you will earn an extra 50% cash and XP until the deadline of the event unlike the December counterpart which was only on the last week of the event. Click on the Summer 2013 Cars below to learn more about them. 2013 Halloween Event This was a small event with only one achievement/car, which was the Pumpkin Hauler. It started on October 10, and ended on November 1. Click on the October Halloween Event 2013 Car below to learn more about it. 2013 Winter Event The holiday event started on the third day of December in the afternoon and has a total of 24 Achievements. It also re-releases the Party Sleigh achievement, the Rocket Sleigh achievement, and several other achievements so people who missed the event can get them once more. However, many achievements were re-released with a different reward than last year. Starting on the 16th, you could earn 50% more XP and cash each race. This event ended on January 2nd. Click on the December Xmaxx 2013 Cars below to learn more about them. 2014 Summer Event This event started a week earlier than last year's Summer event (last Friday in May). Many achievements were reused from last year. To date there have been 21 Achievements that one could earn. The same 50% more XP and cash applied to each race if using a summer car. Click on each Summer 2014 Event car to learn more about it. 2014 Halloween Event Almost the same as the previous year, except that the achievement title was "Grim Reaper" instead of "Spoooky" Click on the Pumpkin Hauler to learn more about it. 2014 Winter Event This event started much later than usual, starting on December the 6th, a Saturday, after issues with car designs were announced the day before. It ended on January 2nd 2015. Many achievements were very similar to the Summer Event's Achievements earlier in the year. Three cars were reintroduced from past winter events, as well as four new cars added. The same 50% cash and xp bonus applied to each race. Best of all, the test site get extras bonuses on top of the event bonus. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2015 Summer Event This Event started one day later than usual, starting on June 2, 2015, after some car issues. This was the first event to feature some achievements being re-achieved! Along with CarriePirc hitting her 75,000 races mark, they then had an update about a new car along with CarriePirc's new car, the Police Bimmer. This event featured 23 achievements (2 being hidden). 2015 Halloween Event Unlike past Halloween Events, this event had actual achievements. This event had 5 achievements, with two being hidden. 2015 Winter Event The annual winter event started much later than usual, starting on the 7th of December, due to the designer still working on the new cars, namely the Kringle 5000 and the Wrapped Wracer GT. The Kringle 5000 L.T. was added later on in the event. The event featured new and old cars, including Travis's favorite, the Holiday Hero. Some of the new cars included the Wrapped Wracer GT, the Kringle 5000 L.T. and featured the classics, including the Rocket Sleigh, the Golden Gift, Buddy's Snowmobile, and the Xmaxx Tree Racer. This event also marked the first (Summer or Winter) event to feature a car in the dealership over $10,000, the "Holiday Hero," (a Christmas-themed version of The Gotham) which bought for $15,000,000.. Click on the cars to learn more about them. 2016 Summer Event The Summer Event 2016 started a little later than expected. It was delayed from it's original date of being out due to Travis being sick. This event included more of a boat theme. This is the 4th Summer Event in all of Nitro Type. 2016 Hallowampus Event This Hallowampus Event began on October 19, 2016. There later was an update to the 2016 Hallowampus Event on October 26, 2016. This event featured 3 cars. Click on the cars to learn more about them. 2016 Winter Event The 2016 Winter Event started at December 1, 2016 at around 7 am PST. This is the first event that featured trains. Corndog mentioned that there is no cars hiding behind secret session achievements. 2017 Summer Event The 2017 Summer Event started on June 15th after being delayed for one day. This event features motorcycles and rovers. 2017 Hallowampus Event The 2017 Hallowampus Event started on October 18, 2017. Every car from the previous Hallowampus Event returned in this event. 2017 Winter Event The 2017 Winter Event started on December 1st, 2017. Some very old cars (namely, Party Sleigh and Kringle 4000) were brought back for this event. New cars came out every 4 days until December 16. Category:Winter Event 2013 Category:Achievements Category:Cars Category:Achievement Cars Category:Holiday Vehicles Category:Achievement Vehicles Category:Summer Cars Category:2014 Winter Event Category:2016 Winter Event Category:2015 Winter Event Category:2015 Summer Event Category:2015 Halloween Event Category:2016 Hallowampus Event Category:2013 Winter Event Category:2012 Winter Event Category:2016 Summer Event Category:2014 Summer Event Category:2013 Summer Event Category:2013 Halloween Event Category:2014 Halloween Event Category:Holiday Achievements Category:Summer Achievements Category:Hidden Achievements Category:Special Achievements Category:Titles Category:2017 Summer Event Category:2017 Hallowampus Event